Berpikir Dua Kali
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Aoki Lapis, seorang gadis primadona sekolah berpacaran dengan Akita Nero yang lumpuh, namun itu semua hanya karena balas budi Aoki di masa lalu bersama Nero. / Slight Tianyi/Moke / Special fic for my cousin's birthday / Gimme a concrit please!


"Geezzz ..."

Si gadis serba biru ini hanya bisa menggerutu kesal. Di mejanya sudah banyak surat berwarna merah muda—surat cinta rupanya.

"_**Ohayou**_ Aoki-chan, _**doushite**_?" tanya gadis yang merupakan keturunan China-Jepang kepada gadis biru tersebut.

Gadis—yang bernama Aoki—itu hanya bisa menghela napas, "Lu-_**chan**_, kau tahu siapa saja yang meletakkan surat cinta tak berguna di atas meja ini?"

Lu-_**chan**_—nama aslinya Luo Tianyi—hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Aoki-_**chan**_ tahu sendiri kalau aku selalu ke perpustakaan sebelum jam pelajaran sekolah dimulai, dan aku baru kembali bukan?"

"Tapi ketika Lu-_**chan**_ datang, sudah ada surat aneh belum di mejaku?" tanya Aoki.

"Ada satu orang," jawab Luo.

"Siapa?" tanya Aoki lagi.

"Kagamine Len," jawab Luo.

Aoki menghela nafas, "Pria _**shota**_ penyuka pisang itu menyukaiku? Heh, yang iyanya ia malah lebih menomor satukan pisangnya,"

Luo terkekeh pelan, namun ia berujar, "Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja? Dia itu salah satu pangeran di sekolah kita selain Kamui-_**san**_, Shion-_**san**_, dan Hatsune-_**san**_,"

"Maksud Lu-_**chan**_ itu Gakupo Kamui, Shion Kaito, dan Hatsune Mikuo?" tebak Aoki.

"Tepat sekali," ujar Luo, "Malahan mereka bertiga itu sudah memberikanmu surat cinta seperti halnya Kagamine-_**san**_,"

"Heh, itu terdengar cukup aneh untuk gelar 'pangeran sekolah' untuk mereka," ujar Aoki.

"Maksud Aoki-_**chan**_?" tanya Luo bingung.

"Pertama, Kamui Gakupo. Aku akui dia memang tampan dan pintar, namun ia sering dipanggil kepala sekolah karena hampir setiap hari ia terlambat bukan? Pangeran sekolah macam apa itu?

Kedua, Shion Kaito. Dia juga tidak kalah tampan, aku akui itu. Tapi sifat maniaknya terhadap es krim, itu menjijikkan! Terutama selalu ada bekas es krim di sekitar mulutnya. Pangeran sekolah kok tidak higienis?

Dan ketiga, Hatsune Mikuo. Yup, dia pintar, murid teladan, dan ia ramah serta tampan. Tapi yang dipermasalahkan adalah aromanya. Aroma _**negi**_ ... aneh bukan jika seseorang menyukai barang mentah seperti _**negi**_? Aku tahu, kalau semua orang berhak menyukai suatu benda, tapi jangan aneh-aneh seperti _**negi**_," terang Aoki panjang lebar.

'Ucapan Aoki tidak sepenuhnya benar,' batin Luo, 'Kenapa ia selalu anti dengan laki-laki?'

"Alasan kenapa aku membenci laki-laki karena masa laluku yang pahit akibat perlakuan seorang laki-laki," ujar Aoki seakan dapat membaca pikiran Luo, "Kalau boleh aku berpendapat, lebih bagus pacarmu, Zhiyu Moke,"

Mendengar itu, pipi Luo langsung bersemu merah. Zhiyu Moke, pacarnya, dipuji oleh seorang Lapis Aoki yang sangat sangat anti pada laki-laki?

Iris biru milik Aoki menatap amplop surat berwarna kuning, berbeda dari yang lain—sebagian besar berwarna merah muda atau ada yang berwarna putih—membuat dirinya tertarik.

'Akita Nero,' pikirnya, 'Sepertinya ia tidak buruk,'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**Vocaloid ©Crypton Future Media**

**AR (maybe?), typo(s), angst-failed, failure visualization, and many more**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aoki berjalan bersama Luo—mereka adalah teman yang sangat akrab. Suka duka mereka rasakan berdua, yup, sahabat—di koridor sewaktu pulang sekolah.

"_**Nee**_ Aoki-_**chan**_, kenapa Aoki-_**chan**_ tidak mau berpacaran?" tanya Luo membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Aoki tajam. Sepertinya Aoki paling benci jika dibahas soal berpacaran.

"Bukan begitu," ujar Luo lalu memberi jeda sebentar untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, berusaha agar tidak salah bicara pada teman disampingnya sekarang, "Padahal Aoki itu _**kawaii**_ dan termasuk gadis terkenal di sekolah,"

"Aku sedang tidak _**mood**_. Itu saja. Lagipula berpacaran itu hanya membuang waktu, lebih baik belajar, seperti mottoku," jawab Aoki.

Luo menghela napas—bersyukur ia tidak salah ucap, "Aoki-_**chan**_ punya motto?"

"Tentu saja. Mottoku itu 'Belajar YES Berpacaran NO!'" ujar Aoki.

"Aku tidak bertanya," ujar Luo datar.

"Lu-_**chan**_!" seru Aoki sambil mencubit pipi kanan Luo.

"Swakwit, Aowkwi-_**chwan**_, lwepwaskwan," ujar Luo ketika pipinya dicubit oleh Aoki.

"Ahahaha, Lu-_**chan**_ lucu," ujar Aoki lalu melepas cubitannya—maut bagi Luo—dari pipi Luo.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku ada ja—" ucapan Luo langsung dipotong.

"Janji dengan Moke," potong Aoki.

"Aoki-_**chan**_ tahu saja. Aku tinggal tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Luo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Luo menyesal karena tidak bisa menemani Aoki pulang.

"Hn. _**Daijoubu**_, aku bisa pulang sendiri," jawab Aoki singkat.

Ketika Luo menghilang dari hadapannya, entah kenapa Aoki merasa ingin bertemu dengan seorang yang bernama Akita Nero itu.

"Kokone-_**chan**_!" panggil Aoki.

"Ada apa Aoki-_**chan**_?" tanya Kokone sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Aoki di belakangnya.

"Kau kenal dengan Akita Nero?' tanya Aoki.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dia ada di kelas sebelah. Memang ada apa?" balas Kokone.

"Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Aoki.

"Mmm, kalau tidak salah sih, dia pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Aku sering melihatnya bersama Akita Neru, _**imouto**_ kembarnya." jawab Kokone.

"_**Arigatou**_," ujar Aoki dan langsung berlari ke arah halaman belakang sekolah meninggalkan Kokone.

'Ada apa hingga Aoki ingin menemui anak lumpuh itu?' batin Kokone, 'Aoki kan ... benci laki-laki,'

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**.**

"Wow ..."

Itulah kata yang pertama kali Aoki ucapkan. Aoki belum pernah ke halaman belakang sekolah sampai sekarang. Ia hanya tahu letaknya saja.

Dan di bawah pohon apel, iris biru miliknya menatap sosok lelaki yang berambut kuning yang duduk di kursi roda bersama dengan perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Ketika Aoki mendekat, ia bisa mendengar si perempuan berujar, "_**Onii-chan**_, aku pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar, _**onii-chan**_ tunggu di sini, hati-hati ya? Jangan kemana-mana," pesan anak perempuan itu lalu berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi.

"Umm, hai," sapa Aoki agak ragu sambil duduk di kursi halaman sekolah tersebut dekat dengan posisi laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, "Ya,"

"_**Watashi wa**_ Lapis Aoki _**desu**_. _**Onamae wa nani desu ka**_?" tanya Aoki.

"Akita Nero, _**yoroshiku**_," jawab laki-laki yang bernama Akita Nero tersebut.

Aoki tercengang. Jadi yang mengiriminya surat cinta adalah orang yang lumpuh? Astaga, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika sampai menerima lamaran itu?

"_**Onii-chan**_," panggil perempuan kuning itu sehabis dari kamar mandi, lalu ia menatap Aoki, "_**Watashi wa **_Akita Neru _**desu**_. Kau Lapis Aoki bukan?"

"_**H-Hai**_ ..." jawab Aoki.

"Ikut aku sebentar, _**ne**_?" pinta Neru yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Aoki.

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**.**

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Akita-_**san**_?" tanya Aoki.

"Jangan seformal itu, panggil saja Neru. Dan yang mau kubahas ini adalah tentang _**aniki**_ku," jawab Neru.

"Nero maksudmu?" tanya Aoki.

"Yup. Aku mau tanya, apa kau menyukai _**aniki**_ku?" tanya Neru.

"..."

"Pertanyaannya terlalu mendadak ya? Kalau sudah siap, kau boleh bicara padaku. Kami berdua selalu ada di halaman belakang sekolah di bawah pohon apel tadi," ujar Neru.

"_**Aniki**_mu kenapa?" tanya Aoki.

"Dia lumpuh saat menyelamatkan anak kecil yang mirip sekali denganmu, Lapis-_**san**_," jawab Neru.

"Kau juga jangan terlalu formal, Neru-_**chan**_. Panggil saja dengan nama kecilku," ujar Aoki.

"Baiklah, Aoki-_**chan**_. Jadi, _**aniki**_ku sudah lumpuh sejak lima tahun yang lalu, saat duduk di bangku kelas satu di _**VocaCavo Junior High School**_," jawab Neru.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Permisi," ujar Aoki sambil membungkukkan badannya.

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**.**

_**/"Kaa-san, aku pergi membeli mainan di seberang jalan ya?"/**_

_**/"Tapi hati-hati!"/**_

_**/"Pastinya kaa-san,"/**_

_**/"Hei kau yang berambut biru, awas!"/**_

_**/"KYAA!"/**_

_**/"Akhirnya kau bangun juga,"/**_

_**/"K-Kau siapa?"/**_

_**/"Ini kaa-sanmu! Kau tidak mengingat kaa-sanmu sendiri?"/**_

_**/"H-Hah, kaa-san? Ada apa sebenarnya,"/**_

_**/"Tadi ada yang menyelamatkanmu,"/**_

_**/"Siapa?"/**_

_**/"Tapi kakinya lumpuh. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya,"/**_

_**/"A-Apa? Baiklah, namanya siapa kaa-san?"/**_

_**/"Setahu kaa-san, namanya Akita Nero. Tadi ia menyelamatkanmu dari tabrakan mobil. Kakinya lumpuh akibat insiden itu,"/**_

"Hah hah hah ..."

Aoki bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mendesah panjang. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Akita Nero? Kenapa aku memimpikannya? Dan gadis biru itu ... sepertinya aku tidak asing dengannya. Wajah ibu itu sama persis dengan _**kaa-san**_ku," gumam Aoki, "Sepertinya aku harus tanya pada _**kaa-san**_,"

Aoki berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya, menemukan kaa-sannya yang sedang menikmati waktu sore sambil menyeruput teh _**ocha**_.

"_**Ka-Kaa-san**_ ..." panggil Aoki.

"Aoki sudah bangun, _**nee**_, ada apa?" tanya _**kaa-san**_ Aoki.

"_**Kaa-san**_ bilang kalau aku amnesia bukan?"

"Kau memang amnesia sejak lima tahun yang lalu, memang kenapa?"

"Tadi aku bermimpi seorang gadis yang sangat mirip denganku bersama _**kaa-san**_nya. Lalu saat gadis itu menyeberang, ada mobil yang melintas dan seorang laki-laki menolong gadis itu. Gadis dan laki-laki itu selamat, tapi kaki laki-laki itu lumpuh, dan namanya Akita Nero," terang Aoki.

"Itu memang dirim—"

Kring! Kring ! Kring!

Saat _**kaa-san**_ Aoki ingin menjawab, ponsel milik Aoki berdering. Aoki berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

'Andai Aoki tahu kalau itu adalah masa lalunya,' batin _**kaa-san**_ Aoki miris.

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**.**

"Apa?! Kau memimpikan Akita Nero dari kelas sebelah?!"

Respon terkejut Luo membuat Aoki harus menutup telinganya. Ya, cukup aneh bila kau bertemu seseorang pertama kali tapi kau sudah memimpikannya dan merasa sudah akrab dengannya.

"Jangan teriak kuat-kuat dong, Lu-_**chan**_," ucap Aoki masih menutup telinganya.

"Hehehe, _**duìbùq**__**ǐ**_," ujar Luo.

"Teh poci? Itu apa?" tanya Aoki bingung.

"Bukan teh poci Aoki-_**chan**_, tapi _**duìbùqì**_," ralat Luo.

"Tapi kau mengucapkan kata itu dan kedengarannya lebih mirip teh poci!" bantah Aoki.

"Hahh, _**duìbùqì**_itu artinya maaf," ujar Luo.

"Makanya jangan bicara pakai bahasa Mandarin kalau Lu-_**chan**_ tidak mau aku bertanya," ucap Aoki.

"Kembali ke topik. Apa kau merasa _**déjà vu**_ akan hal itu?" tanya Luo.

"Aku seperti benar-benar merasakannya. Bagaimana bau rumah sakit, _**kaa-san**_ yang menyentuh kulitku, seperti ... nyata," jawab Aoki, "Tapi aku tak mengingat itu sama sekali, dan jangan lupa kalau aku sudah amnesia sejak lima tahun yang lalu,"

"Siapa tahu itu adalah masa lalu Aoki-_**chan**_," ujar Luo.

"Bisa jadi ... padahal aku tidak mengenal Akita Nero sebelumnya," ujar Aoki.

"_**Nee**_, bagaimana kau sampaikan saja pada _**imouto**_nya, Akita Neru? Aku pikir kau juga akrab dengannya," saran Luo.

"Saran yang bagus!" seru Aoki, "Baiklah, pada saat pulang nanti, akan aku beritahu Neru, _**xièxiè **_Lu_**-chan**_!"

"Tuh, kau sendiri juga bisa berbahasa Mandarin," ujar Luo sedikit menggerutu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bahasa Mandarin yang kuketahui hanya _**xièxiè**_ dan teh poci," ujar Aoki.

"Gezzz ... yang benar itu _**duìbùqì**_," gerutu Luo lagi, "Sudahlah, aku mau ke perpustakaan,"

"Ba-Baiklah, _**nuang**_," ujar Aoki dengan pose hormat.

Luo yang merasa heran dengan kata itu segera menolehkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi bingung, "Itu apa lagi?" tanya Luo.

"_**Nuang**_, masa Lu-chan tidak tahu sih? _**Nuang**_ artinya ratu," jawab Aoki.

"Hahahaha!"

Luo tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Untung saja pelajaran belum dimulai dan kelas masih sepi, kalau tidak Luo pasti akan mendapat tatapan '_**anak-ini-gila-habis-makan-apa-sih-?**_' dari satu kelas.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Aoki.

"Hahaha," Luo masih tertawa namun tak sekeras tadi sambil mengelap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, lalu berujar, "Memang kau mau menuang apa? Kopi? Atau _**ocha**_?"

"Muuhhh ..." Aoki menggembungkan pipinya, "Bahasa Mandarin ratu kan memang _**nuang**_, tulisannya kan _**nuwang**_,"

"Tulisan yang benar itu _**n**__**ǚ**__**wáng**_. Tulisannya memang seperti dibaca _**nuang**_, tapi bacanya _**ni wang**_," terang Luo layaknya _**sensei**_ dan murid.

"Oh ... _**sou ka**_ ... Lu-_**chan**_ pintar juga ya," puji Aoki.

"Aku kan blasteran China-Jepang, jadi pasti aku belajar bahasa Mandarin," ujar Luo.

"Kapan-kapan kalau aku berniat untuk belajar bahasa Mandarin, aku akan berguru padamu, Lu-_**chan**_," ujar Aoki.

"Kau ini, banyak di dunia ini tempat untuk belajar bahasa Mandarin," ujar Luo.

"Tapi Lu-_**chan**_ itu paling dekat dan efektif," ujar Aoki.

"Kalimat itu sepertinya aku baru pernah dengar hari ini," Luo memasang pose berpikir ala Albert Einstein.

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**.**

"_**Aniki**_mu lumpuh karena apa?" tanya Aoki membuka percakapan diantara dirinya sendiri dan Neru.

"Karena menyelamatkan seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengan Aoki-_**chan**_. Dan lagipula aku sudah pernah memberitahu Aoki-_**chan**_ baru kemarin, masa sudah lupa?" jawab Neru.

"Ya ampun!" Aoki menepuk keningnya itu, "Aku lupa. Hahaha, kebiasaan pelupaku benar-benar parah,"

"Dasar Aoki," Neru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali ke mode serius, "Jadi apa lagi yang ingin Aoki-_**chan**_ tanyakan? Sebisanya akan kujawab,"

"Kau tahu siapa nama anak perempuan yang ditolong oleh Nero itu?" tanya Aoki. Ia sudah yakin kalau yang dimaksud gadis berambut biru itu adalah dirinya.

Neru menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kau dan saudaramu berkunjung ke rumahku, tidak masalah bukan?" tanya Aoki, "Alamatnya nanti kuberitahu,"

"Benarkah kami boleh berkunjung ke rumahmu?" tanya Neru memastikan, "Dan dalam rangka apa hingga Aoki-_**chan**_ mengundang kami untuk mengunjungi rumahmu?"

"T-Tentu saja. Dan tujuanku mengundang kalian adalah ada yang ingin kusampaikan dengan Nero," jawab Aoki meyakinkan.

"B-Baiklah, kami akan datang," ujar Neru.

"Dan soal pertanyaan apa aku suka pada Nero, nanti kujawab saat kalian datang ke rumahku," ujar Aoki menambahkan, "Nah, aku ingin melihat Nero,"

"Ah iya! _**Onii-chan**_ masih di kelas, aku mau menjemputnya. _**Jaa**_!" seru Neru.

Grep!

"E-Eh? Aku ingin menjemput _**onii-chan**_," ujar Neru ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Aoki.

"Aku mau ikut," tekad Aoki.

"T-Terserah," jawab Neru sedikit ragu, eh?

Ketika Neru menjemput _**aniki**_nya, Aoki menunggu di pintu kelas sambil mengetik pesan kepada Luo.

_**To : Luo Tianyi**_

_**From : Lapis Aoki**_

_**Lu-chan, gomen ne, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke rumah baa-chanmu, sekali lagi gomen ne, hari ini aku ada tamu.**_

_**Send this message**_

Tak sampai satu menit, pesan baru telah masuk di ponsel Aoki. Aoki pun sampai heran, baru tiga puluh detik yang lalu ia mengirim pesan itu, masa sudah sampai? Hanya _**Kami-sama**_ yang tahu.

_**From : Luo Tianyi**_

_**To : Lapis Aoki**_

_**Hahaha, daijoubu, aku juga tadinya ingin membatalkannya, karena baa-chan ingin pergi ke Beijing hari ini.**_

_**Reply this message**_

"Kau masih ingat aku, Lapis Aoki?" tanya Nero yang barusan keluar dari kelasnya dibantu oleh Neru menggunakan kursi roda.

"Tentu saja, baru kemarin bertemu kok," jawab Aoki.

"Kau mirip dengan gadis yang kutolong dulu," ujar Nero sambil tersenyum.

"M-Mungkin h-ha-hanya kebetulan," ucap Aoki terbata-bata, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Jangan lupa berkunjung ke rumahku!"

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**.**

"Nah, silahkan diminum," ujar Aoki sopan sambil meletakkan empat gelas berisi teh _**ocha**_.

_**Kaa-san**_ Aoki yang melihat Nero langsung terkejut, "K-Kau Akita Nero bukan?"

"_**Hai oba-chan**_," jawab Nero.

"_**Arigatou**_ Akita-_**san**_, telah menolong Aoki dulu, namun sayang, Aoki tidak bisa mengingatnya," ujar _**kaa-san**_ Aoki.

Aoki terdiam. Jadi yang ia pikirkan selama ini semuanya benar?

"_**Gomenasai**_ membuatmu terluka seperti ini," ujar Aoki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. _**Daijoubu**_," jawab Nero.

"Kalau begitu _**ba-chan**_ tinggal dulu ya?" ujar _**kaa-san**_ Aoki.

"Dimana letak kamar kecil?" tanya Neru.

"Ada di samping dapur," jawab Aoki.

"_**Arigatou**_," ucap Neru.

Kini tinggal Aoki dan Nero yang berdua di ruang tamu itu. Kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin ini tak ada yang membuka suara sampai Aoki menyadarinya.

"Err ... Nero?" panggil Aoki.

"Ya?" sahut Nero.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu m-mengenai surat cinta itu ..." ucapan Aoki menggantung sambil meremas sedikit ujung roknya, membuat Nero menatap Aoki penasaran.

"Kau mana mungkin memilihku, aku ini lumpuh," ujar Nero sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"... aku menerimanya," sambung Aoki.

Nero membelalakkan kedua bola matanya tak percaya, namun sesaat kemudian ia menghela napas, "Pikirkan dua kali, atau kau akan menyesal pada akhirnya dan merasakan luka di hatimu,"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menerimanya," ujar Aoki meyakinkan.

"_**Hontou**_?" tanya Nero.

"_**H-Hai**_ ..." jawab Aoki.

"_**Onii-chan**_ dan Aoki-_**chan**_ memang pasangan serasi _**ne**_," ujar Neru yang menginterupsi percakapan Nero dan Aoki.

"Diam!" perintah Nero tegas, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya namun yang terjadi adalah pipi Nero memerah.

"_**Ara**_, pipi _**onii-chan**_ memerah," goda Neru.

Kali ini Nero bungkam seribu bahasa. Ya, ia tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan kalau wajahnya sekarang seperti jambu air.

"_**U-Urusai**_!" seru Nero sambil membuang muka, sementara Neru tertawa, puas karena berhasil membuat _**aniki**_nya bungkam.

'_**Gomen ne**_ aku mempermainkan perasaanmu Nero, tapi ini semua hanya karena balas budi dan perasaan iba,' batin Aoki sambil tersenyum paksa.

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**.**

"Woah, gadis primadona sekolah, Lapis Aoki, berjalan sambil mendorong kursi roda si lumpuh itu!"

"Ada perihal apa sih? Bukankah Lapis-_**san**_ itu membenci pria? Kenapa dia dekat dengannya?"

"Masih lebih tampanan aku dibanding si lumpuh _**useless**_ itu!"

Mendengar desas-desus itu, Nero menundukkan kepalanya. Karena secara tidak langsung ia sudah merendahkan harga diri gadis malaikat di sampingnya.

"Kalian semua jangan mengejek _**onii-chan**_!" seru Neru.

"Jangan mengelak, _**aniki**_mu itu memang lumpuh!" seru CUL, orang yang sering mengejek Neru karena Nero.

"Kalian semua diam!"

Semua yang berada di sekitar Neru langsung menatap Aoki yang berteriak keras.

"Aku menyatakan, mulai hari ini, besok, dan selamanya, aku adalah kekasih seorang Akita Nero!" seru Aoki sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apaa? Dia lebih memilih orang seperti Akita Nero!"

"_**It's impossible**_!"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Setelah Aoki mengucapkan hal itu, desas-desus mulai didengar oleh Nero, Neru, bahkan Aoki sendiri.

"Ini kelasmu bukan? Sampai jumpa lagi, _**my lovely boyfriend**_," ujar Aoki.

"_**Arigatou**_," ujar Nero sambil memasang senyumnya.

Ketika Aoki ingin masuk ke kelasnya, Luo segera menghambur ke arah Aoki, membuat jantung Aoki ingin copot rasanya.

"Aoki-_**chan**_! Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Akita-_**san**_?" tanya Luo.

"_**Baka**_ Lu-_**chan**_, aku tidak _**yuri**_!" seru Aoki.

"Bukan ituuuu, maksudku Akita Nero!" ralat Luo.

"Oh," Aoki meletakkan tas di bangkunya, "Itu memang benar,"

"Jangan berbohong Aoki-_**chan**_. Pasti kau melakukannya karena terpaksa," ujar Luo.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasa dipaksa," ujar Aoki.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan matamu kalau kau tidak ikhlas melakukannya. Lebih baik kau segera akhiri hubunganmu. Berpikirlah dua kali, Lapis Aoki! Kau akan menyesal pada akhirnya jika kau salah memilih," terang Luo.

"Ya, aku melakukannya karena balas budi. Balas budi telah menolongku dari kematian," ujar Aoki mengalah.

"Kau melakukannya karena terpaksa. Aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam masalahkmu, tapi aku akan memberimu saran. Berpikirlah dua kali, atau semuanya akan berakhir dengan luka," pesan Luo.

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**.**

Tak terasa mereka sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun. Awalnya Aoki hanya menggunakan aktingnya untuk berpacaran atas dasar balas budi dan perasaan iba.

"Emm, Nero-_**kun**_," panggil Aoki.

Nero yang sedang menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Aoki, "Ya?"

"Kau pernah menyuruhku untuk berpikir dua kali perihal berpacaran kita bukan?" tanya Aoki.

"Tentu saja pernah, aku selalu mengingatnya," jawab Nero.

"_**Gomenasai **_..." gumam Aoki tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Nero.

"_**Doushite**_?" Nero memasang tampang bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kemana jalan perbincangan mereka ini.

"Aku ... mempermainkan perasaanmu Nero-_**kun**_. _**Gomenasai**_," ujar Aoki, "Pacaran ini ... hanya demi balas budi, balas budi karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dulu,"

Nero tercengang. Hatinya merasa ditusuk beribu-ribu panah, "_**Doushite**_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau kau menganggapku tidak balas budi," jawab Aoki.

"Tapi apa kau ... memiliki perasaan padaku?" tanya Nero.

"_**Iie**_. _**Hontouni gomenasai**_," jawab Aoki. _**Oh good**_, ego menguasai dirinya sekarang.

"_**Daijoubu**_," Nero memasang senyumannya, tapi Aoki tahu itu adalah senyum paksa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, oke?" tawar Aoki.

"Hm. Kalau kau tidak merasa keberatan, boleh saja," Nero menerima tawaran Aoki.

"Jadi hubungan kita berakhir sampai sini ya?" tanya Aoki dengan nada sedih.

"Hm," respon Nero.

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**.**

"Telpon tidak ya?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang terus dilontarkan oleh mulut Aoki sehabis mengantar Nero pulang dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Tangan kanannya masih memegang ponsel touchscreen miliknya, tepat di hadapannya terdapat tulisan 'Akita Nero'.

Entah kenapa, hati Aoki merasa sakit ketika putus hubungan dengan Nero. Apakah perasaan cinta muncul di hatinya? Apakah Nero adalah sosok yang tepat untuknya?

"Ah, telpon saja,"

Setelah memilih keputusan 'ya' untuk menelepon Nero, jemari lentiknya langsung menekan tombol '_**call**_'.

"_**Moshi-moshi**_," sapa Aoki.

_**/"Aoki-chan jahat. Tega Aoki-chan membuat onii-chan depresi!"/**_

"Neru-_**chan**_. Itu kau?" tanya Aoki.

_**/"Iya aku Neru, dan aku sudah tahu putusnya hubungan antara Aoki-chan dan onii-chan. Aoki-chan sudah mempermainkan perasaan onii-chan, Aoki-chan, kau kejam!"/**_

"Aku bisa jelaskan baik-baik!" seru Aoki.

_**/"Percuma Aoki-chan menjelaskan bagaimanapun caranya, tapi intinya karena balas budi bukan?"/**_

"Iya ..." jawab Aoki mengalah.

_**/"Kau boleh saja balas budi, tapi jangan sampai membuat perasaan orang lain terluka. BakAoki-chan!"/**_

"..."

_**/"Dan asal Aoki-chan tahu ya, onii-chan sedari tadi tidak keluar dari kamarnya, makan malam pun tidak!"/**_

"..."

Aoki membiarkan Neru mengomeli dirinya, karena dari pertama kali ini sudah salahnya. Ia harus menerima konsekuensinya apapun yang terjadi.

_**/"Aku benci pada Aoki-chan. Aku benci! Dasar munafik! Tukang cari perhatian!"/**_

Tut ...

Aoki menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan air matanya namun gagal. Yup, sekarang ia menangis.

"_**Hontouni gomenasai**_, Nero-_**kun**_, hiks,"

Jemari lentiknya berusaha mencari kontak sahabatnya, yaitu Luo Tianyi.

_**/"Moshi-moshi Aoki-chan. Dan hei, kau menangis?!"/**_

"L-Lu-_**chan**_, hiks ..." Aoki masih menangis sehingga sulit bicara.

_**/"Aku akan datang dalam waktu 10 menit. Kau dimana sekarang?"/**_

"R-Rumah ..." jawab Aoki.

_**/"Baiklah, kau tunggu ya, jangan pergi kemana-mana!"/**_

Tut ...

Tak sampai 10 menit, Luo sudah sampai di rumah Aoki.

"Aoki, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Luo dari luar.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci, hiks," jawab Aoki dari dalam sambil terisak.

"Kau kenapa, Aoki-_**chan**_?" tanya Luo setelah masuk ke kamar Aoki.

"A-Aku ... memutuskan hubungan, hiks, dengan N-Nero-_**kun**_, hiks ..." jawab Aoki.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau harus berpikir dua kali, atau itu hanya akan membuat luka di hatimu," ujar Luo.

"K-Kini, _**hiks**_, aku jatuh cinta, _**hiks**_, pada Nero-_**kun**_ ..." ujar Aoki.

"K-Kau baru putus tapi malah tumbuh rasa cinta di hatimu?" tanya Luo sedikit terkejut.

"A-A-ku menyesal, hiks," ujar Aoki.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelepon Nero dan menjelaskan semuanya?" tanya Luo.

"T-Tadi yang, hiks, mengangkat itu Neru-_**chan**_, hiks, dan dia marah, hiks, padaku, hiks," jawab Aoki.

"Kau harus ke rumahnya, jelaskan baik-baik!" seru Luo.

"Temani, hiks, aku ya, hiks, Lu-_**chan**_," pinta Aoki.

"Sebentar," ujar Luo yang langsung mengambil ponselnya.

_**To : Zhiyu Moke**_

_**From : Luo Tianyi**_

_**Hehehe, duìbùqì Moke, aku tidak bisa berkencan hari ini. Temanku, Aoki-chan, sedang bersedih, jadi aku harus menemaninya.**_

_**Send this message**_

"_**Nee**_, ayo kita pergi," ujar Luo, "Kita pergi ke rumah Nero hari ini juga, cepat tukar bajumu dan cuci mukamu,"

_**Wo ai ni ai zhe ni, jiu xiang lao shu ai da mi**_

Aoki langsung menatap Luo yang tersipu malu. Melihat itu Aoki memasang tampang heran.

"Kau ganti nada dering, heh?" tanya Aoki.

"M-Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luo balik.

"Kau bilang kau tak akan pernah mengganti nada dering ponselmu," ujar Aoki.

"Kalau nada dering itu aku khususkan untuk pacarku," jawab Luo.

"Owh. Sudah sana keluar, aku mau tukar baju," ujar Aoki dengan nada mengusir yang dibuat-buat.

"Baiklahhh ..." ujar Luo sambil keluar dari kamar Aoki.

Ketika sudah keluar dari kamar Aoki, Luo langsung membuka ponselnya yang tadinya berdering.

_**From : Zhiyu Moke**_

_**To : Luo Tianyi**_

_**No problem. Oh ya, tidak lama bukan? Ini masih jam lima, bagaimana jam tujuh kita bertemu di kursi taman tempat aku menembakmu?**_

_**Reply this message**_

Luo memasang tampang heran, ada tujuan apa hingga harus ke taman? Bukannya bisa ke rumahnya atau rumah Moke sendiri?

_**To : Zhiyu Moke**_

_**From : Luo Tianyi**_

_**Bisa saja. Tapi kenapa tidak di rumahku atau rumahmu?**_

_**Send this message**_

Tidak butuh waktu lama, pesan baru masuk ke _**inbox**_ pesan milik Luo.

_**From : Zhiyu Moke**_

_**To : Luo Tianyi**_

_**Biar lebih romantis, my lovely Tianyi**_

_**Reply this message**_

Pipi Luo langsung bersemu merah. Oh, pertanda apakah ini?

"Lu-_**chan**_, apa kausudah siap?" tanya Aoki yang keluar dari kamarnya

"Bukankah harus aku yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu?" tanya Luo.

Aoki hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Teehee,"

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**.**

"I-Ini sih bukan rumah, tapi _**mansion**_," komentar Luo yang hanya bisa cengo melihat rumah kediaman Akita yang besarnya sebesar istana. Oke, itu cukup berlebihan.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Sia—oh, si peluka perasaan," sahut Neru sinis.

"A-Apa ada Nero-_**kun**_?" tanya Aoki.

"Ada hal apa lagi kau mencari _**onii-chan**_? Mau melukai hatinya lagi, heh?" tanya Neru dengan sarkasme.

"Tidak, aku ingin minta maaf," jawab Aoki.

"Kumohon, izinkan Aoki dan aku masuk," ujar Luo sambil ber_**ojigi**_.

"Err, baiklah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa _**onii-chan**_ akan marah atau tidak," ujar Neru sambil mempersilahkan Aoki dan Luo masuk.

"_**Arigatou**_," ujar Aoki.

"Mau bertemu dengan _**onii-chan**_? Ayo ikut aku," ajak Neru sambil naik ke atas tangga.

Aoki dan Luo hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain, tapi tetap mengekor Neru di belakang.

"_**Onii-chan**_ ..." panggil Neru dari luar, "Ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ujarnya.

"Suruh masuk saja," ujar Nero dari dalam.

"Nero-_**kunnnnn**_, hiks," Aoki segera menghambur ke pelukan Nero ketika diizinkan masuk, "Hiks, hiks, _**hontouni gomenasai**_, hiks,"

"A-Aoki ... kenapa kau datang ke sini? Bukankah barusan kau mengantarku?" tanya Nero.

"Aku, aku, hiks, aku jatuh cinta, hiks, padamu, _**onegai**_, maukah kau ... bersamaku lagi? Kita ulangi, hiks, semuanya dari awal, hiks," pinta Aoki.

"Apa kau sudah berpikir dua kali?" tanya Nero dengan nada curiga.

"Tentu saja, hiks, sudah kupikirkan dua kali, hiks," jawab Aoki.

"_**Gomen ne**_ ..." ucap Nero.

Aoki menghela napas, mungkin ia takkan pernah bersama pria yang dicintainya sekarang. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu. Jadi jawabannya ya," sambung Nero.

Aoki mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengembangkan senyumnya, air mata masih menetes di sekitar pipinya, "_**Hontou**_?"

"Hm," Nero menggangguk pertanda iya.

"_**Arigatou**_ ..." Aoki memeluk Nero dengan erat.

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**.**

"Tianyi, akhirnya kau datang juga," ujar Moke yang tadinya tengah asyik membaca buku novel yang baru ia beli.

"_**Duìbùqì**_ Moke, tadi aku mengantar Aoki-_**chan**_ pulang ke rumah dan harus membantu _**niang**_ di rumah," ujar Luo.

"Kupikir kau lupa akankah janji kita," ujar Moke.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, Moke, mana mungkin, nah, kau mau bicara apa?" Luo memilih duduk di sebelah Moke.

Sebenarnya nama aslinya itu Tianyi, sementara Luo itu marganya. Namun alasan orang memanggil marganya mungkin ingin dipandang sopan, atau lebih mudah dipanggil.

"Ini untukmu," Moke memberikan sebuah buket bunga mawar pada Luo.

"_**Xièxiè**_," ujar Luo.

"_**Méiguānxì**_," jawab Moke.

Moke merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah. Luo yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Maukah kau menjadi tunanganku? Datanglah saat kelulusan kita bersama orang tuamu kerumahku jika kau mau," ujar Moke sambil membungkuk di hadapan Luo.

"A-Aku mau!" seru Luo sambil memeluk Moke.

Dan dibalik semak-semak ternyata ada Nero, Aoki—yang mendorong kursi roda Nero—dan Neru yang telah melihat insiden itu.

"Romantisnyaaaaa ... aku juga mau Nero-_**kun**_," pinta Aoki dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau juga mau? Sini, dekatkan wajahmu," ujar Nero.

Aoki pun menurut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nero tanpa mengetahui kalau Nero tengah menyeringai.

Chu~

Nero mencium bibir Aoki, membuat Neru yang melihatnya langsung membuang muka.

'_**Onii-chan**_ orangnya nekat, berani-beraninya ia mencium Aoki-_**chan**_ dihadapanku, apa maksudnya menyindirku yang belum punya pacar sampai kelas dua belas ini?' batin Neru menggerutu.

Ketika Nero melepas ciumannya di bibir Aoki, dengan cepat mereka berdua mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, aku takut _**kaa-san**_ akan marah padaku," ujar Aoki yang ingin berjalan namun tangannya ditahan oleh Nero sehingga Aoki menoleh.

"Jangan pergi, tunggulah sebentar," pinta Nero dengan penuh harap.

Aoki menghela napas, "Aku berjanji akan berpikir dua kali dalam menyelesaikan suatu masalah,"

"Emm, bukan itu," ujar Nero.

"Jadi?" tanya Aoki sambil memasang tampang bingung.

"Jangan lupa beberapa hari setelah ini kita akan menghadapi _**Try Out**_, kita sudah kelas dua belas, jadi harus banyak belajar," jawab Nero.

"Eh?" Aoki menengadahkan kepala ke atas, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lalu sedetik kemudian ia teringat dan seketika ia langsung menepuk keningnya, "Astaga! Aku benar-benar lupa! Nero-_**kun**_, nanti ajari aku ya, _**onegai**_!" pinta Aoki dengan nada memelas.

"Dasar, ternyata kau memiliki sifat pelupa, jangan-jangan bisa saja kau melupakan namaku," ujar Nero sambil terkikik pelan.

"Hehehe, kalau nama Nero-_**kun**_, mana mungkin aku lupa, lagipula dia yang mencuri ciuman pertama milikku," ujar Aoki lalu semburat merah muda muncul di pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Semburat merah muda itu juga muncul di pipi Nero, mengalahkan merahnya warna buah naga, "Su-Sudah, jangan diungkit-ungkit, a-ada Neru," ujar Nero malu.

"Oh, jadi sedari tadi keberadaanku diketahui ya?" tanya Neru sambil menoleh ke _**aniki**_nya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sepertinya kesal, eh?

"Tentu saja, kau pikir _**aniki**_mu ini apa?" balas Nero.

"Manusia," jawab Neru acuh tak acuh tapi masih menatap _**aniki**_nya.

"Itu sih aku juga tahu," balas Nero, "Kau cemburu ya, Neru?" tanya Nero dengan nada menggoda.

"M-Mana mungkin aku _**twincest**_!" seru Neru.

"Ahahaha," Aoki tertawa melihat duo Akita yang tengah adu mulut di hadapannya, "_**BakAkita**_,"

Neru dan Nero langsung memandang Aoki dengan _**deathglare**_ mereka. Aoki yang menyadarinya hanya bisa nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"Oh ya Aoki-_**chan**_, hati-hati, _**aniki**_ku ini _**playboy**_," pesan Neru sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

Aoki yang menyadari arti senyuman Neru langsung memulai aktingnya, "Jadi Nero-_**kun**_ tidak mencintaiku ya?"

Aoki membuat ekspresi sedih, sementara Neru tersenyum puas, membuat Nero panik setengah mati.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Neru itu main-main," jawab Nero.

"Ahahaha," Neru dan Aoki tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Nero yang memasang tampang menyesal sekaligus panik.

'_**Onii-chan**_ terlalu polos untuk dikerjai,' batin Neru.

"Aku sengaja tidak tertawa karena kita masih bersembunyi seperti mata-mata Lu-_**chan**_, kalau tidak aku pasti akan tertawa hingga perutku sakit," ujar Aoki.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang yuk!" ajak Neru yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Aoki dan Nero.

'Ya, aku memang mencintai Nero-_**kun**_. _**Arigatou Kami-sama**_, telah memberiku kesempatan untuk bersama Nero-_**kun**_. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dirinya lagi,' batin Aoki sambil tersenyum tulus.

**.**

**Berpikir Dua Kali**

**.**

"_**Cawan**_, Lu-_**chan**_!" seru Aoki ketika memasuki kelas dan mendapati Luo yang baru saja meletakkan tas di bangkunya.

"Hah? Cawan? Hari ini kita disuruh membawa cawan?" tanya Luo bingung.

"Bukan cawan untuk minum, tapi cawan bahasa Mandarinnn!" jawab Aoki kesal.

"Memang ada? Kalau begitu, _**cawan**_ itu artinya apa?" tanya Luo.

"_**Cawan**_ itu artinya selamat pagi, masa Lu-_**chan**_ yang keturunan China tidak tahu sih?" jawab Aoki dan berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh," Luo tersenyum aneh, membuat Aoki sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa _**smirk-smirk**_ begitu? Ada yang salah?" tanya Aoki.

"Tidak ada," ujar Luo, "Tulisannya _**z**__**ǎ**__**o ān**_ bukan?"

"Yup! Aku mendengarnya cara membacanya _**cawan**_ jadi kubaca begitu," jawab Aoki.

"Yang benar itu _**cau an**_, bukan _**cawan**_," ralat Luo.

"Muhhhh ..." Aoki menggembungkan pipinya lagi, "Aku kapan benarnya?"

"Saat ketika kau memang mengucapkannya dengan tepat," jawab Luo.

"Aoki-_**chan**_!" panggil Neru dari luar sambil mendorong kursi roda Nero.

"Ada apa Neru-_**chan**_?" tanya Aoki.

"_**Onii-chan**_, perlihatkan pada Aoki-_**chan**_!" pinta Neru.

Aoki dan Luo hanya bisa terdiam melihat yang dilakukan Nero. Nero bisa berdiri dan berjalan walaupun hanya tiga langkah!

"I-Ini berkah dari Kami-_**sama**_!" seru Aoki.

"Um! Tapi _**onii-chan**_ harus terus latihan biar bisa membuat Aoki-_**chan**_ bahagia," pesan Neru.

"Tidak perlu," Aoki berjalan ke arah Nero yang berada di samping pintu, "Bagiku melihat Nero-_**kun**_ tersenyum itu sudah membuatku bahagia,"

"Awww, _**so romantic**_!" seru Neru.

"Kau mengerti bahasa Mandarin, Nero-_**kun**_?" tanya Aoki.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, _**kaa-san**_ku itu orang China," jawab Nero.

Luo menepuk keningnya. Bahasa Mandarin Aoki itu sangat hancur!

'Oh Aoki-_**chan**_, siap-siap mendapat malu ...' batin Luo.

"_**Wo**_ ... _**wo **_..." ucap Aoki terbata-bata—untung saja mereka datang jam lima—karena Aoki dan Luo ada piket sehingga datang pagi, terlalu pagi malahan— ke sekolah, jadi tidak ada satupun yang ada di tempat kejadian selain Aoki sendiri, Neru, Nero, dan Luo.

"_**Wèishéme**_?" tanya Nero dengan bahasa Mandarin.

"_**Wo ai ni**_!" seru—atau lebih tepatnya celetuk—Aoki.

"_**W**__**ǒ**__** yě ài n**__**ǐ**_," balas Nero.

"_**W**__**ǒ**__** ài n**__**ǐ**_ ... _**y**__**ǒ**__**ngyu**__**ǎ**__**n**_ ..." balas Aoki lalu mereka berpelukan satu sama lain.

"_**N**__**ǐ**__** shì w**__**ǒ**__** yīshēng de zhìài**_," gumam Nero.

'Aoki habis disetrum atau apa sih? Masa dihadapan Nero langsung tinggi bahasa Mandarinnya? Hm, ada yang aneh sepertinya,' batin Luo bertanya-tanya.

'_**Once again, thanks God, to give me one chance to be with him. I promise I will never hurt his heart again**_,' batin Aoki sambil tersenyum dalam dekapan Nero.

_**OWARI**_!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I know my fic was bad**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**But ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gimme a concrit please**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**And I also receive a flame**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review, minna-sama?**_


End file.
